Rampage of Revenge
by electricity
Summary: A young boy is seeking revenge on Kenshin, who killed his parents when he was only 7. How will his presence affect Kenshin, now that he has vowed never to kill, as well as his friends?


Me: I don't own anyone except the attacker so far, so what's the point of even doing this??  
  
Kenshin: To let people know that you don't own me!  
  
Me: I sorta own you in this fic! I get to decide what you do! ^_^  
  
Kenshin: Oro?!  
  
Me: Hehehehe...*rubs hands together wickedly*   
  
Kenshin: I can't look...*turns away*  
  
-  
  
Dream and Reality  
  
Kenshin squinted his eyes, trying to find the cloaked figure, but it was no use. The fog, thick as peanut butter, had completely surrounded him. He could barely see within a foot of his position. Kenshin narrowed his eyes even further.   
  
Finally, he saw it. There, within a few feet of where he was standing, stood a person engulfed in shadows.  
  
"Who are you? Why have you done this to us?" Kenshin shouted to the mysterious figure.  
  
It didn't answer. Instead, it turned and fled, its long cloak flowing behind it.   
  
"Stop!" Kenshin shouted, running after the retreating figure.   
  
They swept further into the mist. Gradually, it cleared, and Kenshin captured a glimpse of whom he was trailing. It was a man, not much taller than himself, covered from shoulder to toe in a worn, brown coat. His head was wrapped with an orange cloth, tied behind his head in two long ribbons.   
  
They were running down a dank, murky tunnel lit by some unknown force. At the very end, there was a dot of white among brown. The dot grew larger until   
  
Kenshin realized that it was sunlight, peering into the underground. The man seemed to be running towards it.  
  
When Kenshin was within a few feet of the man, Kenshin placed one hand on his sword case and the other over the hilt of his sword, ready to slay the man who has slaughtered his friends and so many others. The man seemed to have sensed   
Kenshin's thoughts. Running to the side, he turned a complete half circle and continued running in a straight line.   
  
What is he trying to do? Kenshin thought. With his skills, he might have been able to dodge it. Suddenly, it came to him. It was a trap! Kenshin ran to the side, but by then it was too late. The ground gave away before him, and down he fell into the unending darkness. The circle of light above him grew smaller and smaller until he was surrounded by darkness. A cold laugh sounded. Nothing more.  
Kenshin snapped open his eyes.  
  
A dream, he thought. It was just a dream.  
  
Kenshin leaned his head against the wall, closed his eyes, and tried to sleep. But sleep was against him. He opened his eyes and stared at the wooden walls of the Kamiya Kasshin opposite of him. Wind and thunder roared outside the dojo. Rain splattered in a rhythmic pattern on the roof, creating a steady 'plop' sound. Every once in a while, white lightening flashed dangerously outside, engulfing the dark room with a swift flash of white light. Kenshin switched his gaze and looked at the ceiling.  
  
For four days in a row now, this mysterious figure has haunted Kenshin's dreams. Each time, he brought nothing but anger and despair as he killed Kenshin's friends one by one while Kenshin was forced to watch in the distance. Kenshin shook his head, trying to dismiss the thought. He looked around the room. Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke slept peacefully under their blankets. Kenshin smiled. He got up and covered Yahiko with his blanket, which had been kicked to the side. Yahiko turned and slept on, snoring loudly. Satisfied, Kenshin took one last look around the room. Walking lightly, he closed the sliding doors softly behind him and stepped onto the front porch. His soft, purple eyes watched the rain tear free from the angry sky and form pools of clear water on the cement and wet the grass. The wind rustled his hair, and lightening lit up his face every so often. Kenshin took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and turned to watch the waving grass.   
  
Who is that man? Kenshin thought. Why did he kill Miss Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke? What does he want from me?  
  
The soft, wavering grass helped to calm Kenshin's spirit. The rain ceased, and rays of orange light peeked above the horizon.  
  
Dawn, thought Kenshin. It's time I forget about this.  
  
~*~  
  
"What are you looking at, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked the next day as she sat down next to Kenshin on the front porch with her feet dangling off the edge.   
  
"Kenshin?" she asked again when he didn't reply.  
  
"Oh, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin smiled. "I was just watching at Yahiko and Sanosuke   
finish their breakfast."  
  
"Hey, that's mine!" Yahiko yelled from the yard. Kenshin and Kaoru turned to glance at him just in time to see him grab a piece of tofu with his chopsticks.  
  
"No, I got it first!" Sanosuke yelled, clinging on to the same piece of tofu with his own chopsticks.   
  
"No, I did! You stole it from me!" Yahiko shouted, glaring at Sanosuke as hard as he could. Sanosuke returned it, pulling hard on the tofu while at the same time trying not to break it in half.  
  
"I guess I'm a good cook after all," Kaoru interrupted, standing up and putting on a glamorous pose.   
  
Yahiko and Sanosuke stared at each other in disbelief. "Kaoru made this?" they yelled to each other in unison.  
  
"Here, take it Yahiko," Sanosuke said, letting go of the tofu and leaning back with his hands behind him with a bored expression on his face.  
  
"No way, you take it!" Yahiko yelled, thrusting the tofu in his face.  
  
"Hey, you should be thanking me!"   
  
"Thanking you because you gave me food that Kaoru cooked?" Yahiko yelled, clenching his free hand.  
  
"Why you, take this!" Kaoru screamed, aiming a rock right between Yahiko's forehead. The force of the rock knocked him down.   
  
"Ow!" he yelled.  
  
Ignoring his complement, Kaoru ran up to him, grabbed the tofu with her bare hands, and forced it into Yahiko's mouth.  
  
"Thanks, Kaoru," Sanosuke said, smiling at the scene. Kaoru glared at him. Sanosuke leaned back a little with his hands in front of him and laughed uneasily, an action meant to calm her down. Instead, Kaoru grabbed Yahiko's shirt and flung him at Sanosuke. They collided and fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
"Watch your mouth, both of you!" Kaoru shouted, rolling up her sleeve and clenching her fist dangerously. Both Yahiko and Sanosuke were too dazed to answer her.   
  
"Now, now you three," Kenshin said, smiling nervously. "You shouldn't fight, that you shouldn't. We're all friends here, aren't we?" All three turned to glare at him.   
  
"Oro?"   
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru replied innocently. "Sorry to but in, but...you're in the way!" She ended angrily, fire in her eyes.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin yelped, cringing before the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin.  
  
"Good," Kaoru said, satisfied. She put both hands on her hips and gazed at the blue sky. "Now, where was I?" Her eyes landed on Sanosuke and Yahiko, who were getting up and dusting themselves off. "I remember now!" she yelled so forcefully that Yahiko and Sanosuke backed away. "The next time you comment on my cooking, it's better be good or else I'll- ah!" Kaoru quickly held her right hand up to her left arm, right below the shoulder, and knelt down on the ground with one knee, wincing in pain. She opened one eye and removed her right hand. It was stained with blood.  
  
The attacker landed on the ground, stood up, and put away its sword.  
  
"Watch that sword, you idiot!" Yahiko yelled, charging towards the attacker.  
  
"Hold it, Yahiko," Sanosuke said, grabbing the back of his collar and pulling him back. "He isn't an ordinary fighter. I couldn't even see his moves." Yahiko stared at him with a blank expression on his face and blinked several times. Sanosuke, busy watching the man, didn't notice. "Lets see what he has to say," Sanosuke continued.   
  
All eyes turned on the attacker. He in turn turned to face his victims. His whole head was wrapped with an orange cloth tied together at the back of his head in two long ribbons, leaving only a narrow slit for his eyes to shine through. He wore a dusty cloak with frayed edges around his shoulders, ending a few centimeters above his feet. While he was attacking, Kenshin caught a glimpse of what he wore underneath the cloak. It was the clothes of a samurai, his sword case dangling at his side.  
  
Kenshin's pupils shrunk. He's the one from my dreams, Kenshin thought.  
Sanosuke interrupted his thoughts.   
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" he yelled defiantly at the man.  
  
The attacker didn't reply. Instead, he slowly walked towards Kaoru, who looked up at him, terrified, her right hand resting on her wound again. Before he   
reached her, Kenshin boldly stepped between them.  
  
"I will not allow you to hurt Miss Kaoru anymore, nor anyone else here," he   
declared firmly.  
  
As if satisfied by his answer, the attacker turned and fled.  
  
"Haha, coward!" Yahiko yelled at the retreating figure, jumping up and down with   
one fist held high into the air and his other hand cupped around his mouth.   
  
"You're nothing but a coward, coward!"   
  
"We should go after him," Sanosuke said to Kenshin.  
  
"I'm going too!" Yahiko yelled excitedly before Kenshin could reply.  
  
"He'll be back," Kenshin said simply, staring at the spot where the man had   
fled. "He'll be back."   
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko looked each other in the eye and blinked.  
  
"While we're waiting," Kenshin continued, "lets have a look at that wound, Miss   
Kaoru." His face split into a grin as he bent down and held out a hand to Kaoru.  
  
-  
  
Me: To keep this fic simple, I've decided to leave off characters. If you have a problem with that, well then don't read it. DO NOT FLAME ME JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T INCLUDE YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER. SUCH A FLAME IS POINTLESS. Flames for any other reason are okay, as long as you state why you're flaming and it MAKES SENSE to people other than yourself. By the way, I'm definitely not including Dr. Gensai or his two granddaughters in this fic because they're so friendly that they scare me. When they aren't, they're just plain annoying.  
  
Kaoru: Onto chapter 2!  
  
Me: ...which I haven't written yet... 


End file.
